<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Netflix &amp; Chill (Never Ends With Just A Movie) by dahmers_apt213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521111">Netflix &amp; Chill (Never Ends With Just A Movie)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213'>dahmers_apt213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Teen Titans, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Magic, Movie Night, Netflix and Chill, Vaginal Fingering, cuddling on the couch, raven has her nipples pierced!!!, raven's gay panic, they’re like 20 in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ooh, can we watch the one with the girl who falls in love with the vampire?” Starfire asks, clasping her hands under her chin and popping her foot into the air. Her bright green eyes glow slightly, an expression of her excitement.<br/>“You want to watch Twilight?” Raven turns around, propping her wrist on her hip and raising an eyebrow. Her eyes flick down to Starfire’s long legs on display, thanks to her ridiculously short pajama shorts that leave very little to the imagination. </p><p>The girls watch Twilight, but there's not a whole lot of actual movie-watching going on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Netflix &amp; Chill (Never Ends With Just A Movie)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/spicycaralea/status/1347027887254241282?s=21"> check out this amazing art by Cara Lea Draws!! 💘 </a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you guys sure you don’t want to come with us?” Beast Boy asks, shoving bags of candy into his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And watch you guys get kicked out of the movie theatre for smuggling in snacks? No thanks.” Raven teases, tilting her head backwards over the edge of the couch to look at the group of boys standing by the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’d like to watch a movie about monsters fighting.” Starfire says, leaning on the kitchen counter. “It sounds scary.” She’s wearing a cropped NASA t-shirt and purple pajama shorts with stars on them, and her red hair is flowing loosely around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scary awesome!” Cyborg exclaimes, biting into a gummy worm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to wait until we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the theatre to eat the candy, dumbass.” Robin scolds, snatching the open bag of gummy worms from Cyborg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well,” Beast Boy cuts in, “I guess we’ll be back later, then.” He says, stepping into the open elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to burn the place down while we’re gone!” Robin shouts as the door closes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we can handle ourselves, asshole!” Raven yells back, before it shuts all the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls stare at the closed door for a minute, before Starfire turns to her, “We should make our own movie theatre!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine.” Raven responds, never willing to admit that she actually likes cuddling on the couch with Starfire. “What do you want to watch?” She grabs their remote, switching on the TV and flipping over to Netflix. Her cloak has been discarded on the edge of the couch, so now she’s just wearing a black tank top and loose pajama pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, can we watch the one with the girl who falls in love with the vampire?” Starfire asks, clasping her hands under her chin and popping her foot into the air. Her bright green eyes glow slightly, an expression of her excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to watch Twilight?” Raven turns around, propping her wrist on her hip and raising an eyebrow. Her eyes flick down to Starfire’s long legs on display, thanks to her ridiculously short pajama shorts that leave very little to the imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! That one!” Starfire yelps, leaning on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven’s eyes flick back up to Starfire’s face, rolling her eyes and turning back to the TV, trying to hide the slight smile on her face at her enthusiasm. “Whatever you say.” She deadpans, still avoiding eye contact with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire rips open a packet of popcorn and throws it into the microwave, hitting the button marked ‘popcorn’. “I will prepare some popped corn for us to enjoy during the movie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven queues up the movie, and takes her spot on the couch, folding her legs under herself. Once the microwave beeps, Starfire grabs the popcorn out of the microwave, and dumps it into a bowl. She flicks off the kitchen light and saunters over to the couch, plopping down next to Raven and pulling a blanket over her legs. “Okay, I am ready to watch the vampires!” She squeals in excitement, flicking a piece of popcorn into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven grabs a handful of popcorn and shoves it into her mouth, as she hits play on the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is dark, the only light coming from the flickering of the TV and the subtle light from the city outside, filtering in through the windows. Starfire settles into the couch, nuzzling into Raven’s side; she has no idea how much Raven actually likes this. Raven keeps eating popcorn, and tries to keep her eyes on the movie playing in front of them, but it’s so hard to focus on anything except for the heat of Starfire pressed up against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the first vampires appear on screen, Starfire gasps and grabs onto Raven’s arm. Raven inhales sharply, tensing slightly in Starfire’s grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is scary, yes?” Starfire questions, mistaking Raven’s tenseness for fright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven clears her throat, grabbing another handful of popcorn, “Uh, yeah.” She replies, tossing the popcorn into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can protect each other.” Starfire says, matter-of-factly, squeezing Raven’s arm, and looking up at her with her big green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven glances down at her, and—oh that was a mistake. The blanket that was covering Starfire’s legs has slipped down, revealing her upper thigh. Her cropped t-shirt shows off her perfectly tanned stomach, the skin wrinkling just a bit from how she’s curled onto the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven’s heart is beating out of her chest, she’s so sure that the redhead can hear it. Subconsciously, she brings a hand up to Starfire’s face, brushing the hair out of her eyes. The green eyes staring up at Raven glow just slightly, emphasizing the emotion that Starfire is experiencing. In the kitchen, the microwave catches on fire, a display of Raven’s emotions drawing her powers out of her. Both Raven and Starfire’s heads whip behind them, watching as the fire dissipates. Starfire looks back to Raven, staring at the side of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brings a hand up to Raven’s neck, resting it beneath her ear. Raven turns her head to look at Starfire, her green eyes glowing attractively in the darkness. Their faces are barely 6 inches apart, close enough that Raven can feel the warmth of Starfire’s breath against her lips. The air between them is crackling with their energy and Raven can feel the magic bubbling within her. Her eyes flick down to Starfire’s slightly parted, pink lips, and all of the chairs in the kitchen fall over. Neither one of them flinch at the sound, too focused on each other’s presence. Raven’s eyes flick back up to the glowing green eyes staring back at her, and she can feel the raw emotions seeping out of Starfire’s skin and onto her own. The urge to close the space between them, and press her lips to the perky pink ones in front of her is overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire shifts, turning her body towards Raven’s and extending a leg out to knock against Raven’s knee, where it’s folded under her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Raven says, looking away, trying to get her emotions under control. Starfire wasn’t supposed to want this, too. Raven has been pining in secret for so long, that the idea that her feelings could be reciprocated seems absurd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire pulls her hand away from Raven’s neck but keeps her body pressed against her. “Oh!” She exclaims, “I thought—um…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” Raven says, looking back at Starfire. “I just wasn’t expecting you to feel the same way.” She shifts to bring her legs out from under her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire blushes, looking down at her hands in her lap, “I—” She starts, but cuts herself off with a giggle, tucking a lock of bright red hair behind her ear. “Well, what do we do about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven turns her body towards Starfire and reaches a hand up to rest on her neck, mirroring the redhead’s previous position, “I think we have at least 2 hours before the boys get home to figure it out.” She whispers, leaning closer to Starfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead is quick to close the gap between them, brushing her delicate lips against Raven’s. Raven kisses Starfire like she’s trying to bruise her lips, pressing into her and tilting her chin, licking into her mouth and drawing out little sounds from her. There’s so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in Raven’s movements. The tilt of her chin, the brush of her tongue; she’s kissing Starfire like the world started and ended in her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven brings a hand to rest on Starfire’s waist, her fingertips slipping under the hem of the crop top she’s wearing. Raven’s hands are cold compared to Starfire’s tanned Tamaranian skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire shifts, leaning up on a knee to drape a leg over Raven’s legs, and settling into Raven’s lap, straddling her and discarding the blanket on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Starfire breathes out, when Raven moves a hand to rest on her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Raven asks, nuzzling her nose into Starfire’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm hmm,” She responds, draping her arms around Raven’s neck and curling a hand into the purple hair at the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven tilts her chin up to look at Starfire’s face, her red hair perfectly frames her face, not a strand out of place, and her pink lips, slightly parted and slick with saliva, reflect the green glow from her eyes. Raven can’t help but press her mouth to those lips, gently but with intention. Starfire eagerly accepts Raven’s kiss, opening her mouth and brushing her tongue against Raven’s. She’s wearing a purple lace bralette, Raven can see the impressions of the delicate fabric through her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven slides a hand under the back of Starfire’s shirt, feeling the muscles under her skin tense when she moves. Starfire arches her back into Raven’s touch, rolling her hips slightly, her warm skin contrasting the cold touch of the girl underneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven shifts, holding onto Starfire’s body and rotating to lay her back onto the couch. Starfire spreads her knees to allow more space for Raven to slide between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven sits back on her knees, staring down at the redhead under her, and admires the lazy smile on Starfire’s face, her hair now rumpled and splayed out in a halo above her on the couch. Raven’s hands roam Starfire’s body, tracing the dip of her collarbone, the curve of her waist, the swell of her hip. She pushes Starfire’s t-shirt up to reveal her boobs, perfectly cradled in that adorable purple lace bralette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Starfire’s eyes glow bright green, as she watches Raven admire her body in a way that no one has before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven’s hands hover above the purple lace for a second before finally dropping onto the fabric. She looks up at Starfire’s face and the Tamaranian bites her lip, those glowing green hooded eyes staring directly at Raven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven trails her fingers down the lace bralette, pausing over her nipples, and slides two fingers under the hem. Her eyes flick up to Starfire’s which say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, do it, I want your hands on me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Raven lifts the hem, pushing it up and over Starfire’s plump boobs, and letting her nipples spring free. She ghosts her fingers over the delicate skin, making goosebumps rise in their wake. Starfire hums under her, savoring the feeling of Raven’s hands on her skin. She brings a hand up to Raven’s shoulder, dragging her down into a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven goes willingly, moving a hand to the side of Starfire’s neck, and holding herself up with the other. Starfire wraps a leg around Raven’s waist, pressing their hips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, that’s nice.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Raven thinks, feeling Starfire’s leg enveloping her and holding her on top of her. Raven pulls back, pushing Starfire’s shirt and bra over her head, and discarding the clothes on the floor, before yanking her tank top off, as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire stares at Raven’s exposed chest, her small boobs are perfectly perky and her nipples are pierced. Raven drops back down over Starfire, pressing her skin firmly against her warm body. She’s laying all of her weight on Starfire, grinding her hips down and pressing firm kisses to her jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire wraps an arm around Raven’s waist, holding her body to her own, and slides her other hand around Raven’s neck. The feeling of Raven moving on top of her is unlike anything she’s ever felt, and she likes it. She feels so in-control and so submissive at the same time, like they’re sharing the power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven nips at Starfire’s neck, drawing a whimper out of the squirming redhead, and moves her body lower, tracing her collarbone with her tongue. She grasps one of Starfire’s boobs, teasing at her nipple with her fingers, as her tongue trails lower. Finally, she closes her lips over the sweet skin at Starfire’s other nipple, sucking and licking, ghosting her teeth over the sensitive skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Starfire hums in response, running a hand through Raven’s purple hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven looks up at Starfire’s face, her eyes are closed and her lips are slightly parted. She whimpers when Raven pulls her mouth off of her nipple, and a blush creeps across her cheeks. She looks down at Raven, who is now moving down her body, pressing little kisses along her stomach. Raven nips at Starfire’s hip, curling a finger in the waistband of her shorts, and looking up at Starfire's green eyes, in silent question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” She says, lifting her hips. Raven drags the pesky purple shorts and delicate panties off of Starfire’s long legs, tossing them onto the growing pile of clothing on the floor. Starfire blushes, completely naked and under Raven; it’s an intimacy she’s never shared with anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven leans back over Starfire, running her hands up her long legs, “Your body,” She breathes out, admiring the beauty of Starfire’s naked body sprawled in front of her. The lines of her body curve in the most perfect way, and Raven thinks she might die if she doesn’t get to kiss every available bit of skin on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven kicks her own pajama pants and underwear off, and moves down to kiss at Starfire’s stomach. She hooks an arm under Starfire’s thigh, draping her leg over Raven’s shoulder. Raven kisses at the tender skin on Starfire’s inner thigh, sucking a mark into the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire whimpers, lacing a hand into Raven’s hair, and arching her back into the touch. Raven slides a hand around Starfire’s thigh, placing it on her lower stomach to hold her in place. She moves her mouth closer to Starfire’s wet folds, feeling the redhead shutter underneath her. Raven longed to taste the Tamaranian on her tongue, and Starfire is needy under her, begging to be touched and </span>
  <em>
    <span>licked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven finally presses her tongue flat against the wetness of Starfire’s entrance, earning a dizzying moan from her, that only makes Raven want more. She bobs her tongue against Starfire’s hole, licking at the sweet taste of her, and savoring the delicate sounds escaping the girl under her. Raven pulls back just slightly, moving a hand between Starfire’s legs, brushing her fingers over the wetness. She rubs a finger over her clit, making the redhead writhe under her, before pressing a finger into her. Starfire’s breath hitches at the feeling, clenching around Raven’s finger, and arching her back off of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven looks up at Starfire; her eyes are closed and her mouth is hanging open. The hand that’s not buried in Raven’s hair is pressing into her own boob, her fingers resting delicately on her collarbone. Raven flattens her tongue against Starfire again, lapping at the wetness, and humming against her. She adds a second finger, curling them to hit that glorious pressure point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Starfire gasps, “Yes…” Her knee twitches up, curling her leg around Raven’s shoulder and knocking her heel against Raven’s upper back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven licks over Starfire’s clit again, before sliding her thigh off of her shoulder and moving her body up to press a kiss to Starfire’s open mouth. She leans most of her weight on her body, sliding one leg between Starfire’s, and thrusting her fingers enough to make her whine and writhe in her grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven mouths at the side of Starfire’s neck, careful not to leave any marks, lest the boys find out about their little tryst. She pumps her fingers into Starfire, rubbing her thumb over the sensitive flesh of her clit and letting Starfire tremble under her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven is so gone for this girl. She’s drunk on the sight of Starfire splayed out under her, eyes closed, perky boobs on full display, Raven’s hand between her legs. She really is a sight to behold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so gorgeous,” Raven mumbles against Starfire’s neck, rutting against her thigh. She’s wet from the sight of this beautiful girl, and from the feeling of her fingers deep inside of Starfire’s body. Starfire tilts her head toward Raven, bringing a hand up to push purple hair out of her face, and staring straight into Raven’s lust-filled eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glowing green of Starfire’s eyes is something that Raven is all too used to now, but the throbbing glow, pulsing in time with Raven’s thrusts is unexpected. Raven finds that she likes seeing evidence of her fucking in Starfire’s eyes. It’s like she gets to watch the pleasure that she causes unfurl in real time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire tilts Raven’s chin up, catching her lips in a rough kiss. She slides a hand down to palm at Raven’s boob, her thumb teasing over her nipple, and brushing against the barbell. Raven moans into Starfire’s mouth; the feeling of Starfire’s hands on her is intoxicating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven is ruthless with her fucking, her fingers frantically curling inside of Starfire, making her squirm at the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re a tangle of limbs and sizzling energy; Raven pushing her magic into Starfire, and Starfire bleeding hot energy onto Raven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven can feel Starfire clenching around her, approaching her climax. Warmth pools in Raven’s abdomen, too; her skin is prickling with heat, burning where Starfire’s hands are on her. She’s rutting against Starfire’s thigh, grinding down and dripping her wetness onto her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire wraps her free leg around Raven’s hip, holding her down and drawing her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Star,” Raven pants out, hardly able to control her movements now, desperately chasing her release. Her fingers move more erratically, as they both approach their orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire squeezes Raven’s breast, pressing a rough, sloppy kiss to Raven’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire gasps as she cums, clenching around Raven’s fingers, her eyes pulsing with green light. Raven’s orgasm comes quickly after Starfire’s, her hips stuttering as her vision goes fuzzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven collapses over Starfire, their sweaty bodies pressed together, melting into each other. Raven pulls her fingers out of Starfire, bringing them up to her mouth to lick her liquids off of them. Starfire watches intently, her eyes locked on Raven’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven leans down to press another kiss to Starfire’s pink mouth, lazy and languid, this time. The frantic, desperate movements from earlier, forgotten, in favor of gentleness and raw emotions. The glow of Starfire’s eyes slowly settles to a more natural hue, as her breathing evens out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven pushes off of her, sitting up and brushing hair out of her face. She looks down at the pile of clothes on the floor, then over at Starfire. “Um,” Raven’s thoughts can’t settle. She’s thinking about everything at once, eyes darting from Starfire, back to the pile of clothes, to the kitchen that is now a disaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s finish the movie!” Starfire says, sitting up and yanking her top over her head, forgoing the bralette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven grabs at her tank-top, “Yeah,” She replies, shrugging her top on, eyes flicking over to Starfire. She’s amazed at Starfire’s ability to regain her composure so quickly; not even five minutes, and she’s already back to her normal bubbly self, as if they didn’t just fuck on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, I love this part!” She squeals, lifting her hips to pull her shorts back on, then grabbing at the blanket that had been discarded onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven looks up at the screen; it’s the baseball scene. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Raven thinks, chuckling to herself, and finally stepping back into her pants. She slides back over to Starfire’s side, letting the redhead nuzzle into her. Raven can’t really focus on the movie; she’s looking at the screen, but her vision is fuzzy and she’s only thinking about Starfire’s body. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Raven jolts awake when the lights flick on, poking her head up to look over the couch at the door, and blinking at the figures filing into the room. “Oh, sorry.” Beast Boy looks over to where Raven is rubbing her eyes. “I didn’t know you were out here.” He says, tossing half-empty candy bags onto the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what happened here?” Robin asks, eyeing the mess in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s at this time that Starfire wakes up, stirring on the couch, before popping her head up over the couch, and staring at the boys in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Raven looks at the knocked over chairs, and the burnt microwave, and then over to Starfire. “We just got excited about our movie.” Raven tries, hoping that’s enough of an explanation. Robin’s eyes dart up to the TV, where the home screen has taken over, since their movie ended while they were asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, now we have to get another microwave.” Cyborg wanders over to the burnt piece of metal on the counter, poking at the edges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to burn this place down.” Robin props a hand on the counter, looking over at the two girls on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you know we can’t be trusted.” Raven tells him, “That’s on you for believing me.” She turns away from them, immediately noticing Starfire’s purple bralette on the ground, quickly snatching it up and shoving it over to Starfire, who looks at her with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snatches the fabric from Raven and quickly shoves it into her shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin looks between the two of them, narrowing his eyes as he tries to figure out what they’re hiding. Raven and Starfire both look over to him, a goofy smile plastered on Starfire’s face, and a smug frown on Raven’s. Beast Boy and Cyborg also have questioning expressions on their faces, staring at the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okaayyy,” Robin draws the word out; they know something’s up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Raven hops up from the couch, “I am exhausted,” She exclaims, tossing the blanket to the side and picking up the empty popcorn bowl from the table. “So, I’m going to bed.” She walks the bowl back over to the kitchen, passing Cyborg and the burnt microwave on the way. “Er, sorry about the microwave.” She says as she heads towards the elevator, glancing to Starfire as she goes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Starfire catches her eye, “I’m going to go to bed, too,” She yawns, standing up from the couch, and slinking over towards Raven. “Good night, boys!” They both turn to leave, quickly shuffling into the elevator and waving as the door closes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s silence when the girls are finally gone. “Was that weird to you guys, too, or was that just me?” Cyborg asks, eyes still trained on the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that was definitely weird,” Beast Boy confirms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Robin sighs, content with the fact that he will probably never figure the girls out. “I can’t be bothered.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!💘<br/>ur comments feed me, pls validate me🥺🤍</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>